trollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Trolls World Tour/@comment-33584843-20190922003325
Trailer Transcript for the Trailer 2: (Screen shows Universal Pictures logo, and DreamWorks Animation logo) Poppy: Guys! Queen Barb is gonna take over this planet! Troll #3: Like we believe you, Loser! (All the Guys laugh at Poppy) Poppy: That's IT! '''I'm gonna find other people to help me! '''Troll #9: Okay bye, we hope you die on your quest! Troll #4: Good luck on your stupid quest! Somebody who is bullied a lot (Bad Seed Rising - Bad Seed Rising plays) Cooper: Biggie, Satin, Chenille, DJ Suki, Guy Diamond and I will help you! We need Branch to help us thought! I know a shortcut through some universe we can go to! Poppy: So one of our gods will help us? Biggie: Yup! From the Creators of Shrek and How to Train Your Dragon! (Screen shows them in Jailbreak) Danny: We're in PRISON?! Bucky: Don't worry! I can get out! (Slams head to bars) Oh wait, let me do it more! (slams head into bars even more) Reggie: Ugh! (Facepalms) (Screen shows them in The Master) Poppy: Wait, where are we? Branch: We're in the Master games! The Master Games Announcer: Hello there! Would you like to participate in the games? Danny: Oh! Oh! Can I? The Master Games Announcer: What's your name? Danny: uhhh Danny? The Master Games Announcer: No, your computer name! (Music stops) Danny: OH! (gets idea) I am Prince McNeil! Get it, I am a NERD? The Master Games Announcer:... (makes a smile) Have fun at the games! (music continues) and from some of the Minds behind Cars and Pound Puppies: A World of Our Own (Screen shows them Queen Barb theatering to kill Branch) Branch: Queen Barb, you'll never get away from this. Queen Barb: Oh yes I can! My engercy generator is almost full, after that... THE WORLD WILL BE MINE! Cooper: You sure about that ? Queen Barb: Oh yes I am sure, and soon, when I take over the universe, I would love to see blood coming out of your bodies... WHEN I KILL YOU! Full of Danger! Branch: Uh-oh EVERYONE DUCK! (One of the engines explodes at the Factory) Might Lead to Trouble! (Poppy and the others can be seen going through a portal at the Master, but ends up in Troll Village, and then, Queen Barb traps them) Queen Barb: You ain't going anywhere until tomorrow's battle Soon, all of Branch will be MINE! '(evil laugh) '(Screen shows Trolls World Tour title) (Screen shows acting credits) Justin Timberlake Anna Kendrick James Corden Aino Jawo Caroline Hjelt Gwen Stefani Ron Funches Kunal Nayyar Rachel Bloom Eugenio Derbez Adam Driver Tim Allen And Emily Mortimer Danny: (see Huns picking up a flower) (Laughing), you love nature? I hate it (see bug, then kills it ) (chuckles) Huns: hmmm (gets angry) (Punches Danny hard) Danny: Ow! What the heck was the for Huns? Huns: (makes noises) Danny: OH GOD NO! SHUT UP ALREADY! Why am i the big brother of thet guy?! Janet: Hold On! don't fight! April 17, 2020 New Cast: * Justin Timberlake as Branch * Anna Kendrick as Poppy * James Corden as Biggie * Aino Jawo and Caroline Hjelt as Satin and Chenille * Gwen Stefani as DJ Suki * Ron Funches as Cooper * Kunal Nayyar as Guy Diamond * Rachel Bloom as Queen Barb * Ashleigh Ball as Huns * Eugenio Derbez as Danny * Adam Driver as Bucky * Tim Allen as Reggie * Emily Mortimer as Janet Edit: "Branch" was corrected by User:Angel_Emfrbl] due to it creating a redlink